PewdieCry: Don't worry, bro
by General Waffle
Summary: PewdieCry play Bloody Trapland, with a twist.
1. Chapter One

The little red creature opened his eyes slowly. "Huh? Where am I?!" He jolted upright and looked around.

"Hello PewDiePie," a low, slow voice calls from a distance. "You finally woke up!"

"Huh, who's there?!" The red creature looked desperately around for the source of the voice. "Show yourself!" He stood up and looked down at his body. "What am I? I'm red. What the hell?!" He looked behind him. He noticed a tail swishing behind him. "I have a tail. Why do I have a tail?" He turned to chase his tail, falling over almost straight away. _"_Ooft,_" _he thought.

Slowly a yellow blanket fell in front of the red creature's eyes, his bum still in the air from the fall, closely followed by a little green creature. "Sup, Pewdie?"

The red creature jumped up and hugged the green animal. "Cry! What are you doing here? Where are we? **What **are we? Why do I have a tail? Why are you green? Why am I red?"

Cry laughed and shook his head. "I don't know Pewdie. All I know is that we have to get up there." He pointed up to the red arrow pointing to the way out. "How do we get there? We have to get past all these tasks. Should be fun." The green creature picked up his blanket and sets off to the first task.

"Wait up Cry!" The red creature ran up to him and stared up at the giant fist. "What does it do?" The green creature shrugged and joined the red creature's stare at the fist. "Don't worry, Cry." Pewdie stepped forward. "Don't wo-" **_CRASH._**

"Pewdie!" The green animal cried. He looked up at the blood stained fist. "I'm worrying, Pewdie, I'm worrying!" He fell to his knees. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. He sniffed and turned around. "Pewds?!" He got up and hugged the red creature.

"Hey, bro. I said don't worry!"


	2. Chapter Two

"Never do that again," Cry said, smacking PewDie's shoulder gently. "You scared me!" PewDie snickered.

"Awh, did I scare the big, bad Cry?" He smirked and walked off once again being crushed by the big, stone fist. Cry sighed and waited for his return, tapping his foot impatiently. He realised Pewds wasn't coming back any time soon so he decided to face the task of the fist. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sprinted under the fist.

"Huh?" He slowly opened his eye then ran his hands up and down his body. "I'm alive? I'm alive!" He jumped for joy, never wanting to stop.

"Cry?" Cry stopped jumping and looked to his left. "How'd you do that! Cry! Cry! Cry, how?!" He grinned at the pleading PewDie, his big, puppy eyes not effecting him at all.

"It's easy, Pewds. You just sprint." The creature nodded and took a deep breath, sprinting under the fist. "Well done Pewds!" Cry smirked as the other creature started to jump.

"I did it! I did it! Yaaaay." But Pewds go too cocky at this point. He started running. "Where's the ne-" **_CRASH. _**Another fist came crashing down onto Pewds. Cry just rolled his eyes, stepping forward up to the fist.

"Pewds, you've got blood _everywhere." _He turns, grinning at the green creature who was now trying to run under the first fist.

"Stay there Cr-" **_CRASH_**. He ran back up to the fist. "I'm coming Cry! Just stay th-" **_CRASH. _**He repeated the sprint, death, sprint, death, sprint and death several times before finally reaching his friend. They both grinned and looked up at the next fist. "You first, Cry."

"Easy," he grinned and steps towards the fist again. As the fist slammed down, he swiftly sprinted and jumped on top of the fist. "See." Pewds stared up at Cry in awe. He then turned his gaze to the fist. He nodded to himself and sprinted under it and jumped. But at the same point as the jump, Cry jumped down on top of Pewds, causing the small creature to explode. Once Cry reached the floor, he looked around and grinned. "Sorry Pewds!"

"You better be sorry, barrel." Pewds glared at Cry then quickly sprinted under the fists.

"Pewds.. Don't be mad. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Please PewDie." Cry stepped towards the green creature. "I'm sorry." Pewdie looked up at the monster, teary eyed.

"Just.. Don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise." Cry beamed and hugged the monster. "I wouldn't hurt you on purpose Felix. Ever."


	3. Chapter Three

AN: _Sorry about the absence guys. Exams, forgetfulness, problems at home etc. Anyway. Here it is. Hope you enjoy! *brofist*_

Felix smiled and gently nuzzled Cry's neck. "I know." He pulled away and held Cry's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Come one. The arrow is only there." He pointed to a red arrow couple of meters away. Cry turned his head to luck and grunted slightly as he turned to ready himself. The only thing they had to get past not was a little ball of spikes. Felix walked forward. "Come on Cry, we're free!" He looked over his shoulder at Cry who was grinning under his mask. "Why aren't you mo-!" Felix had run straight into the spike, causing Cry to burst into hysteric laughter.

"How did you not see that, Felix?!" He exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. Felix just huffed and ran under the fists.

"You could have warned me, y'know."

"I could. But what's the fun in that?"Felix glared at the green animal as he led down, cuddling his blanket.

"You're evil."

"What are you on about? Look at meeee. I'm completely innocent," Cry chuckled. "My turn." He got up and started walking, swiftly jumping over the spike ball. "Easy!" He beamed and walked towards the arrow, not waiting for Pewds.

The place suddenly started to swirl around them to form a new land. This time with two sections. Stone fits, lava, spike balls and saws.

"Woah.." PewDie stared in awe at the new map. "Well, no time time the present!" He ran towards the first task; a pool of lava. He sprun from the ground, not quite timing it right and landing in the pool. Cry chuckled and jumped over.

"Considering this game is Swedish, it's not nice to you," Cry announced, smirking towards the red fox.

"Shut up. You just find it easier because you're American. Americans are good at gaming!"

"That's not true. I'm just amazing."

Felix jumped over the lava, smacking Cry as he darted past. "Shush," he said as he did so.

"How rude!" Cry flialed then pouted then walked up to him and pushed him into a stone fist. "I take it back. I wont hurt you unless it's with a brofist."

After respawning, Felix glared at his friend. "Tell me again, why are we friends?"

"Because you loooove me!" He led down, hands under his chin, eyelashes fluttering.

"S'pose." He grinned. "No need to go on."


	4. Chapter Four

_A.N__: Guys! It's been so long! I'm so sorry. I'll try and update this more. It's exam month thought so it might be tough. Sorry :/ Anyway, enjoy *brofist*_

_ P.S I used Google Translate so it could mean something random but it's meant to be 'bastard'._

"Ryan, Ryan! I found this new game," Felix cried. "It's called Bloody Trapland. You're these little creatures and you try to get around these puzz-"

"Yeah, I know Felix. I've heard of it."

"Will you play with me? We can make a series. People will love it. You know how much they love us."

"Gosh, please don't bring that up. Have you seen what they're writing? It's quite scary. Their fantasies. Some of them make me laugh."

"Oh, I don't read them."

"You should," he chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows slightly. "Sorry, anyway. Bloody Trap Land. When do you want to do this?"

"I'm happy whenever."

"Well, I'm not busy this weekend. I can stay up late or wake up early. We can film a bit then, yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan. Just text me or whatever."

"Will do! Anyway, me and Marzia are going to see a film. Gotta go."

"Later, Felix."

"Later!" He smiled and clicked the 'end call' button. "I have a good feeling about this."

A few days of filming had passed and none of them felt as exciting as the game he was about to play with Cry. As the time approached, he could hardly sit still. Even Marzia was getting annoyed at the constant movement. She'd often tell him to "settle down," or remind him that "it's only a game." This clearly had no effect on Pewd's mood. He was staring at the clock, already having the opening page to Bloody Trapland open. Suddenly, making Felix jump nearly out of his skin, the unmistakable sound of an incoming call. Quickly, he brushed his hand through his hair, styling it into a slightly scruffy look. Pouting his lips into a 'duck face' and thrusting his chest out, he clicked on the green 'accept call' button.

"Wow, real sexy, Felix."

"You liiiiike?"

"Oh, yes. I can see why Marzia chose you."

"No need for sarcasm!"

"There is plenty of need."

"You're such a jävel."

"Pewds! Do you kiss your mummy with that mouth?"

"Shut up, Ryan," he smirked. "You ready to play?"

"Yep! Just give me a second. Wait... Waaaaaaait... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait.. Ready!"

Pewds rolled his eyes and pressed the 'play' button. "I'll invite you."

He set up his camera and put an audio recorder up on his computer. Making sure Cry was ready.

"Okay! Accept the request."

"It's not connecting."

"Really?"

"Nope!"

"Try again." They repeated the inviting sequence over and over.

"Alright! It's finally working Cry!"

"We did it!"

"Wait.. I think the music is way too loud," he chuckled, using the options to change the music level.


	5. Chapter Five

"Bro day everyday," Felix laughed. "It's like the new YOLO." He pressed the pause menu and exited the game. Cry rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I'm gonna have to go, Pewds. The coffee is wearing off."

"Okay, Cry. Night night. Looooove you."

"Yeah, Pewds, the camera isn't rolling. Shut up."

Felix started to laugh again then held his middle finger up at the webcam which made Ryan smile.

"Okay, okay. Love you too. Good night Felix."

"Niiiight." He pressed the 'end call' button, leaving Cry with his chest thrust out, duck face pulled and slow wave. Once he had gone, Felix turned the computer off, stretching slightly. "Ugh, my eyes. They're burning." He rubbed his eyes and shouted into the other room. "Marziaaaa?"

"Yes, Felix?" She popped her head around the doorway, one hand above the other, her long hair continuing to swing as her head stopped.

"I'm going to go for a nap, do we have plans today?"

"You don't listen," she stepped out, into the room and stood with her hands on her hips, "do you?" She sighed and shook her head. "We are going out with an old friend this evening. That is all."

"Olay, sorry. Wake me up when you get ready, will you? If I'm not up, of course." Marzia nodded and Pewds stood up, stepping up to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Marzia couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes, I will," she giggled. "Good night, Pewds."

Felix walked up the stairs, one hand on the banister the whole time. He stopped at the top and yawned before turning to walk into the bedroom. He slipped his top off, over his head, scratching his bare chest before undoing his belt and trousers, slipping them off. He flopped down onto the bed and sprawled out, a hand or foot in each corner. After a few second in this position, he moved to slip under the duvet, rubbing his head on the pillow a few times to get comfy. It didn't take him long to finally drift off.

Grunting slightly, his closed eyes twitched as vivid images went through his mind. Leg kicking under the duvet, his mind was like he was somewhere else. This place had a grassy floor and above was a muddy sand-like stone. On the floor was a red creature. He was curled up in a ball, head resting on the tail like a pillow.

The little red creature opened his eyes slowly. "Huh? Where am I?!" He jolted upright and looked around.

"Hello PewDiePie," a low, slow voice calls from a distance. "You finally woke up!"


End file.
